Pitch's Treat
by Riley-Hell's-Princess
Summary: The name's WIP so it may change. About the twin spirits of Hallowe'en and when one takes a wrong turn and is to stubborn to return, the other may need help in pulling them away. Possible Romance, not sure yet :)
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry! I know I should be updating all the other fanfics I have but how can you resist Jack Frost's face! I don't own anything to do with Rise of the Guardians but my oc's :) And Becky, your's is in the works! Enjoy everyone!**

It was cold. Far too cold for Hallowe'en. The kids complained under their breath when they were forced into coats and scarves. But in their mind it was worth it for candy. Their emotions were running high on excitment and happiness.

The streets outside were lit up with candles in pumpkins, small lanterns in children's hands and the soft glow of the moon. Each house had decorations. Some had graveyards, some had scarecrows which moved when someone walked past. The kids loved it.

Although they never saw the soft purple glow of magic binding certain decorations together. Or the shot of pink magic making their candy sweeter. They never saw the girl walking along making sure everything was perfect, while making sure kids who took more candy, or stole someone's else's got a little 'trick'.  
Which was ironic since the girl's name was Trick Hallows. Her off-white hair was mostly hidden in her black hood, only her fringe covering one of her neon blue eyes. The cloak swooped around and rested above her ankles, showing red and black stripped tights that ended with a purple band right beneath her ankles. The cloak was pulled in at her waist with a white belt with a pumpkin buckle.

No one saw her, as usual. But this was the first time it bothered her. You see, she wouldn't usually be walking barefoot. She should be in a witch's outfit. And she shouldn't be alone. Every year since she had been chosen, she had been with her brother. Her twin and opposite. Treat Hallows.  
The last time she saw him they had argued. Over Pitch Black. The Boogeyman. He had wanted their help to get back at the Guardians, who had foiled his plans at Easter, earlier that year. The Hallow's twins had laughed at him as he tried to bargain. Promised if they helped him, they'd be visible to children. And after they left him, Treat had been moody and deep in thought, ignoring his sister's thoughts for this Hallowe'en.

Towards the end of September he was angsty, the slightest thing made him rant. Eventually he exploded at her, saying Pitch was right. The only way to get believed in was to make the children scared of them. Trick thought it was stupid, that Pitch just wanted revenge and that it didn't matter they weren't believed in. They had each other. But he has left, calling her weak and pathetic.

Shortly after that she had saw him. But it wasn't her twin. It was a dark version of him. His tunic was replaced for a cloak with the hood up, covered his darker than night hair. This was the outfit they were reborn into before they changed it. It generally meant that they were sad, but in Treat's case it was because he was tainted with Pitch's magic. And all Trick could do was sit back, plan Hallowe'en and wait for them to strike.  
Oh and complain about teenagers and their take on 'costumes.'

**Well? Any good? Worth continuing? Please tell me :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to FoxeyestWolf (hope I spelt it right ^^) For faving and Kimble-Panda for reviewing! Yes, I've sorta combined Sam Hein with Pitch but shhh, as usual I don't own anything you recognize!**

Trick floated into the air slightly, to avoid a snowball. A tutting noise fell from her lips. The children were getting free candy and they wanted a snowball fight? In her mind it was ridiculous. Until she saw who it was.

Up ahead on the edge of the forest was a group of children, all dressed in costumes. But one wasn't. In fact he wasn't even a child. He looked to be about sixteen-seventeen ish and was wearing a blue hoody, inlaid with white frost detail on the shoulders, arms and front pocket. He also had a pair of pale tan leggings on with some sort of string tied around them, just above his thin ankles. And he was barefoot. With a staff.

Trick gasped quietly and allowed herself to drop to the ground. If the wind shifted the boy would feel it so she decided to creep further to watch them. The costume-less boy had snow white hair and the brightest, clearest blue eyes she had ever seen. They we're even brighter than hers. She watched as he waved the staff along the ground, creating perfect snowballs. Then Trick realized who this boy was. Jack Frost. A Guardian.

Trick fidgeted before leaving, she didn't want to get involved with them. After all, they were the reason her brother was working with Pitch. She sighed and then screeched as a black horse thing reared in front of her from the building she was headed to. The 'horse' had warthog like tusks protruding from the corners of it's mouth and vicious yellow eyes. She drew back, floating in front of the thing and it's rider.

As she had guessed, it was one of Pitch's 'nightmares' or 'fearlings'. The Bogeyman was atop it's back, smirking at her. Her own brother was sat on one, alongside him. His once vibrant green eyes had been reduced to a dull murky green sludge. A scream was buried in her throat as she glared at Pitch, looking away from her twin.  
"What do you think you're doing? Halloween is nearly over, you can't do anything!" Her voice pierced their icy, tense air.  
"Halloween is a mockery of what it once was." Pitch replied dully, as if this conversation already bored him. "Halloween was when I reigned, when children wore masks to hide themselves from me, sweets and candy outside to persuade me to leave them alone for the night. How Adorable. I feasted on the fear that came with Halloween and now you're ruining it! At least your brother knows how much fear is worth!" Pitch scowled, waving his hand in a vague direction of Treat.

"Pitch! Leave, you're not wanted here!" A voice called from above them. Pitch looked up, laughed and dispersed into the shadows along with Treat.  
"Hey, you okay?" Jack Frost asked, dropping to float alongside Trick. The girl looked away, nodding once.  
"Excuse me." She turned and took off as fast as the wind would let her.

Whilst she had been arguing, midnight had fallen. Which meant she had to go around the world, collecting her tricks and her treats. What she didn't expect was to be grabbed by an icy hand.  
"Hey, who are you?" Jack had caught the girl with ease, the wind propelling him to her.  
"Just a Halloween sprite. If you please, I have to go collect my tokens." Trick whispered, wrenching herself free and taking steps away from him and summoning any decorations or 'demons' to her. Her hands raised in front of her collecting the magic that raced towards her. A sigh escaped her lips as the light faded. Before she disappeared to the next town. Shocking the winter guardian who didn't expect that.

**Sorry for the shortness of these chapters ^^ My muse just has specific places for me to end it. Next chapter may be with the Guardians, idk. We'll find out tomorrow night ^^**


End file.
